Everybody Just Loves The Decimo's Mother
by JustPlainMemories
Summary: Tsuna wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at the thought of his guardians being in love with his mother.
1. First went the innocents

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know I've been MIA for the past few weeks- but I assure you, I have a valid excuse. Broke my arm. The cast is off now... though I have to wait for six months until I can actually participate in sports and stuff. The bone's gotta fully heal :)

So, anyways... here's my newest fic. It's gonna be a two-shot... Oh, and it's set 2YL

**Disclaimer:** I own KHR. I also own NASA... and Disney Land... Oh, and I also own five planets! XD

**_Warning:_ **Curse words, two references to pornography (but don't worry, it's not serious- totally PG13) :)

* * *

Tsuna doesn't know why it happens, but when his guardians suddenly take a liking to his place, his senses are instantly on alert.

He never really minds Gokudera or Yamamoto's visits since those two are his best friends. They've been hanging out since middle school and Tsuna knows that to them, his house is like a second home. And when Ryohei, his older brother in every single way but blood, suddenly starts showing up at his place sometime after he graduates into high school (to this day though, there are still some teachers that ask themselves how that was even possible) Tsuna is too thrilled to think that there is something off. Besides, even when the tiny part of his mind does, he shrugs it off since they are all family.

It's only natural.

What really worries him though, is Hibari's sudden appearances. His Cloud guardian is known as the silent loner of Namimori so when he starts showing up on his doorstep almost on what appears to be a daily basis, Tsuna is unsure of how he should react. However, he always seems to end up stepping to the side to allow the prefect enough space to pass through despite his apprehension.

And as if Hibari is not enough, Mukuro decides to add himself into the mix as well. It is a cold and stormy night when the Mist guardian first enters Tsuna's house, and for one reason or another, the teen just keeps showing up unannounced and uninvited despite Tsuna's protests. By the time the Decimo realizes Mukuro will probably never listen to him, he gives up and chooses to ignore the illusionist's presence.

Although Lambo and Chrome are his guardians too, his Hyper Intuition never fires up when they are concerned.

This is mostly due to the fact that the former has already moved into his house since the day he arrived in Japan- apparently his five year old mind did not consider that it was important to ask the residents for permission to stay with them at all. Since his mother is too drawn to Lambo and he can't find it in his heart to kick the little boy out now that he's grown fond of him, Tsuna decides to let it go.

The latter however, is a different case altogether. Chrome is never around as much as her co-guardians, Tsuna notes. The female Mist guardian seems to prefer spending more time with Kyoko, Haru and Hana than with him and the others, and honestly, the Decimo can't blame her for running away.

His guardians are lunatics.

By the time Tsuna decides to actually pay attention to the strange fluxing of his Hyper Intuition when around his Famiglia, he comes to find out a disturbingly horrible truth that he was better off not knowing; his guardians never come to his place for him.

They do so, for his mother.

* * *

The first time Tsuna realizes this is when he enters his bedroom and finds Gokudera typing something on his laptop.

The silverette immediately snaps it closed when he notices his boss and with a shaky smile, he greets his boss. "Hey Tenth!"

Waving, Tsuna responds curtly as he makes his way to his usual spot on the foot of the bed and starts working on his homework. Yamamoto has baseball practice that day so he's unable to join them for their study session, but Gokudera has promised Tsuna that he'll head over to the Rain guardian's place once they're done because if the baseball idiot fails, he will inconvenience the Tenth (those are his words of course).

After about an hour or so, Gokudera stands up and heads to the bathroom, promising Tsuna he will relieve himself as fast as lightning so as to not waste his precious time. The Decimo pales and hurriedly tells him that it's okay to take his time, especially with things like that. So, as Gokudera rushes off, shouting something about the Tenth being a truly understanding and compassionate person, Tsuna returns to solving the particularly hard math question he's been stuck with for over ten minutes. After another minute, he gives up and decides to wait for his self-proclaimed right-hand man because he doesn't think he would ever be able to solve it.

Upon waiting however, he eventually becomes bored and his attention immediately shifts to Gokudera's laptop. He knows it's wrong, he knows it's a violation of privacy and he knows he could go to hell for doing such a thing but his curiosity still wins out in the end. Nervously, he moves over to the device and lifts the top. Once the black fades and the username pops up, Tsuna clicks on it. His heart is beating fast as he does so and his throat goes dry because he's afraid Gokudera is going to walk back into the room any minute, but he doesn't let that deter him.

He is on a mission.

He instantly notices a minimized webpage and moves the cursor to it and clicks. However, when it opens and shows its contents without any warning, Tsuna vows to never watch porn again for as long as he lives.

"Tenth!" Gokudera's panicked voice cuts through the grunts and moans the brunet is unintentionally listening to.

Tsuna knows he's been caught but he still tries to smile and hide the fact that he's just watched a pornographic video on his friend's laptop without permission. "H-H-Hey Gokudera-kun." He says nervously as he gently places the computer on the bed, "…uh… this isn't really what it looks like… I swear." The way he utters his defense sounds lame and he mentally berates himself for being so pathetic.

On the other hand, Gokudera looks pained, and for a moment, Tsuna thinks he's going to lash out on him, but what happens next surprises him to no end. The Storm guardian drops to his knees and bows down, repeatedly apologizing for tarnishing the Tenth's residence with his desires. Tsuna is a little shocked, but he lets it go because he's glad he's not in trouble with his most temperamental guardian. "It's okay Hayato," he opts for the first name to make his friend feel a little more at ease, "we're all guys so it's okay. It's only natural… for boys our age to… you know."

The Storm guardian stops his apology when he hears Tsuna's understanding words, and nothing but worship shines in his emerald orbs as he stares at his best friend. "You-you don't mind?"

Tsuna raises a brow at the question. "No. Why would I mind. It's just… porn right?"

Gokudera blushes since he's never heard his boss say such a dirty word.

"Besides," Tsuna adds once he remembers the title of the video he just watched; 'My best friend's Mother wants-' he can't even find it in himself to finish the name because although the woman in the scene is just an adult film star in her early thirties, she looks a lot like his own mother. But nonetheless, he still smiles at his friend. "It's not like you have some strange feelings towards _my _mum or anything." The brunet means it as a joke because of the tiny clip he's seen, but Gokudera understands it in a whole different way.

Panicking once more, the Storm guardian prostrates and immediately confesses. "I'm sorry Tenth! I can't help it! I have betrayed your trust… I don't deserve to be your right hand man!" Tsuna is confused for a moment but that is all cleared up when Gokudera continues. "I never meant to have those dreams about your mother! They just came… and she's so nice to me all the time even though I'm always angry… She's pretty too-" the silverette stops himself before he goes completely off topic and immediately goes back to his apology. "I assure you Tenth, I have never intended to act out my fantasies with her! I swear! I respect her as I she were my own mother!"

Tsuna isn't sure how he should react to that so he simply lies on his bed and sighs. He's too shocked to be angry so he doesn't even spare Gokudera a look of disgust. Instead, he wonders just how his right-hand man can sleep at night with those lewd thoughts of his swirling around in his head. A brief scenario concerning his mother and Gokudera runs through his mind, and Tsuna is forced to cover his mouth with his hands because he suddenly feels like throwing up.

The Storm guardian is still apologizing by the time Tsuna finally manages to shake off the last concoction of his wild imagination. Feeling pity for his ever so loyal friend, the Decimo finds himself kneeling on the floor with him as well and telling him to forget about it because he's glad Gokudera doesn't intend to do anything about his dreams. "What matters is you… um… told me. Not many people would have done so…" He tries to desperately find the right words because the sad look in Gokudera's eyes kills him. Before he continues, he wonders if the universe is playing some kind of joke on him because he's sure their roles are supposed to be reversed, but he instantly dispels the thought. "I'm just glad you wont act on… your… fantasies Gokudera-kun. That proves you're the only one fit to be my right-hand man."

By the time Tsuna finishes his sentence, Gokudera is shining. "Tenth…"

Tsuna doesn't know what it is that has made his Storm guardian brighten up so much so he merely smiles in return before he tries to make them focus on what they were doing before all the awkwardness began. "Ne, Gokudera-kun? How do you solve question fourteen?"

And just like that, the tension in the room disappears.

* * *

Three days pass after the incident with Gokudera, and for some reason, Tsuna finds himself in a similarly uncomfortable situation once more.

Only this time, it's with Yamamoto.

Tsuna is just returning from his stroll with the kids in the park when he hears Nana's laughter coming from the kitchen. Wondering why his mother would be laughing all alone on a Saturday morning, he leaves the children playing on the lawn (his tutor has long been kidnapped by Bianchi), and makes his way inside. He doesn't know why he's keeping his movements silent but he still continues in that fashion. Opening the door silently, he pushes it only far enough so he is able to peek inside.

A small part of him thinks he does so because he doesn't want to intrude.

A bigger part tells him he's just being a coward.

"Excu- Eh?!" He cuts himself off once his eyes fully take in the whole situation, and his high level of shock causes him to push the door wide open. "What the heck are you two doing?!"

Yamamoto seems surprised, and as he slowly turns to face Tsuna, there is a slight blush that tints his cheeks. Nana however, simply stares confusedly at her son. "What do you mean Tsu-kun?" She asks the question so innocently one would think she hasn't just been caught standing unreasonably close to a boy old enough to be her son.

Making frantic gestures with his hands, Tsuna points at them, the area, then he also tries to show the difference in age gap, because no matter how much effort he puts in, his voice just doesn't seem to be working. After all, who knew Yamamoto rolls that way?

After a while, the Rain guardian picks up on what his friend is saying and he only blushes further. "This isn't what you think…" He says with a laugh that sounds fake even to his own ears. "I was just teaching Nana-san how… to… make Sushi."

Tsuna doesn't buy it.

But when his mother decides to involve herself in the conversation as well, he's left with no choice but to believe them. "It's true Tsu-kun. You can come join in too if you want. We could use all the help we could get." She smiles as she points at the various large fish spread out on the kitchen table. "Yama-kun was just helping me slice through this fish's bone."

There. That is all that's needed to explain why Tsuna saw Yamamoto pressing himself onto his mother's back when he came in. But, really? Couldn't he just grab her hand and help her from the side? Or better yet, take the fish from her completely? Surely, that would have been much easier.

Something with Yamamoto's reasoning doesn't sit well with Tsuna, and even though the rest of the morning is spent peacefully, a nagging question still lingers in his mind. He is only able to ask it when he and his friend leave home and head off to pick Gokudera up at his apartment. There is a new arcade in town and they all want to go and try out the games there.

"So… Takeshi, do you have a crush on my mum?" Tsuna asks tactlessly because all other forms of phrasing that question sound sick and perverted.

Yamamoto's steps falter and his face is once again darkened by a blush. There is silence between the two for a while until the Rain guardian's nervous chuckles break through it. "No… Whatever gave you that idea Tsuna?"

"My Hyper Intuition." Tsuna lies. He does so because there is no way in hell he's going to say he saw those love struck looks Yamamoto was sending his mother during lunch. But as he thinks about it, his answer may very well be the truth because if it weren't for his intuition, he probably wouldn't have noticed something off in the first place. "It's also telling me you're lying right now."

Now, he is simply lying because he is on a role.

Yamamoto looks hesitant for a moment but then he finally relents. He does so because he thinks Tsuna is just being his usual honest self. He does so because Tsuna is Nana's son and he has a right to know. And, he does so because the wide-eyed expression on Tsuna's face makes him feel like he's a criminal. "Yeah… I guess you're right." The Rain guardian smiles nervously to lighten the mood, even though he is sure his friend is going to punch him on the face and storm off. When his mind registers no pain, he fully focuses his attention on the brunet only to find him staring at him with absolutely no hostility.

"Yo, Tsuna? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asks. He has just confessed about having a crush on his friend's mum, so he is pretty sure he should be eating dirt right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna says as he shakes his head with a smile of his own. It's almost as if his Rain guardian hasn't told him about his disturbing feelings.

"Wait… you're not mad?" Yamamoto asks apprehensively.

The brunet shrugs. "It's just a crush right? Besides, it's not like you intend to… you know…" He trails off but the Rain guardian instantly understands.

"N-N-No! I'd never do that!" Yamamoto exclaims as a blush creeps up his face. "I respect Nana-san as if she were my own mother Tsuna!" The baseball player's words strike Tsuna as sincere so he finds no need to dwell on the subject any longer. A comfortable silence follows after their awkward conversation and it's only after Gokudera's apartment complex comes into view does the Decimo speak once more.

"Yamamoto, do you think the arcade will have FIFA 13?"

A hearty laugh answers his question, and Tsuna is glad that they'll both put that conversation behind them.

* * *

Ryohei has always struck Tsuna as the innocent type.

That's why, when Tsuna catches him bending over his mother in the living room, he almost has a heart attack.

"Onii-san!"

At the sound of Tsuna's voice, Ryohei stops whatever it is that he is doing and moves a full meter away from Nana as if burned. He has a smile on his face as he speaks, but it's less genuine and enthusiastic as it usually is. "Hey Sawada!"

_Hey yourself! What are you doing to my mother?!_ Tsuna wants to scream, but Nana starts speaking before he can even form coherent words. "Oh, Tsu-kun? Are you here for some fitness training too?" She asks as she sits up from her position on the floor. "I had no idea Ryo-kun was such an amazing trainer-"

_Yama-kun? Ryo-kun? Just where are these names coming from?!_

"-You should ask him to help you out some time. Your body could sure use the exercise." Nana smiles even though she's insulting him, but Tsuna shrugs it off. His mother barely ever knows how to choose her words when it comes to him- which, on some level, is a blessing because he knows she'll never lie.

"So… you guys were just working out before I came in?" He asks as he eyes Ryohei wearily.

Nana laughs. "Of course not."

Tsuna blanches.

"We were _EXTREMELY_ working out!" The Sun guardian pumps his fist in the air as he exclaims, and as if Tsuna isn't standing just a few feet away from him, he faces Nana and states, "We should EXTREMELY do this more often Nana-san!"

_Oh, hell no. _

Walking out of the room, Nana simply laughs as she gives off a list of days and times she's free. Tsuna is forgotten as the exchange goes on, but that is fine with him because once his mother disappears, he has Ryohei's full attention. "You like my mother, don't you?" He asks bluntly. He's already been through two similar situations already, so he doesn't even bother to give his friend the benefit of the doubt.

Ryohei who has never run out of words before, suddenly finds himself speechless as he stares at Tsuna's level gaze. "I-I-I-" That question is definitely not something he expected. Who in their right mind asks such a thing out of the blue?

"It's okay" The brunet states calmly. He's only trying to make Ryohei feel at ease because he knows that the talk they're going to have is going to be the one of the most uncomfortable conversations they'll ever have. "I don't mind."

"It's EXTREMELY not- you don't mind?"

Tsuna nods. "Nope. I just have one question though… what about Hana?" He is sure that he has heard Ryohei say that he and Hana are an item in the future. "…Or have you-"

The boxer's eyes go wide with shock, and he doesn't even let his friend finish his sentence before exclaiming, "No! It's EXTREMELY not like that!" The brunet jumps up slightly at the loudness, and he is glad Reborn is not around that morning because he knows he would have been shot in the head for showing such weakness. "Then wh-"

"Hana EXTREMELY hates my guts in this timeline!" Ryohei's expression looks broken as he says that, and Tsuna can only wonder just how many times his friend's been turned down. Forcing a smile however, he tries to give his Sun guardian hope, and at the same time, persuade him into forgetting about his crush on his mother. "Well, maybe it just… needs time. I'm sure she will come around soon enough."

The Sun guardian's fallen expression morphs into one of excitement. "Do you really think so?" Tsuna has no experience with girls so he doesn't want to lie to his friend, but since his mother is at stake, he willingly makes the sacrifice. "Y-Yeah, sure… You're a great guy. Once Hana realizes that too… in a few years… she'll be head over heels." Ryohei stays still as he thinks Tsuna's words through, and once he comes to a conclusion, he pulls his friend into a tight hug (despite how sweaty his own body is).

"You're EXTREMELY better than my therapist!"

Somehow, Ryohei having a therapist doesn't really surprise Tsuna as much as it should.

As he lets go of the brunet, the Sun guardian exclaims, "I'll EXTREMELY try it out with Hana in the next few years!" However, his eyes gain a strange gleam as he continues, "But until then, I will EXTREMELY try to win over Nana-san's heart!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Apparently, Ryohei seems to think that he's some kind of Casanova.

"… I thought you said you don't mind?" Tsuna can tell that his Sun guardian isn't mocking or trying to use his previous comment against him as he asks, but he can't help but become exasperated. Sometimes, his friend's clueless nature really grates on his nerves.

"Just because I said I don't mind doesn't mean you should-"

Once again, Ryohei cuts him off. "Relax Sawada! I would never do anything to hurt Nana-san! I EXTREMELY respect her as if she were my own mother, so don't you worry!"

Sighing, Tsuna shakes his head. He doesn't know why, but he chooses to believe his onii-san at that moment. "If you love her like your own mum then why do you-" the brunet pauses as a thought runs through his mind. "Fine. Just don't go overboard… as in, no touching, no- on second thought, don't even come near her. Admire her from a far distance. A very far distance." He says because he knows no matter how much he tries, his Sun guardian will never listen to him. It's best to control his actions from earlier on.

Ryohei nods and accepts his little brother's request. He doesn't try to argue because he knows he's going to forget what Tsuna asked him to do anyway.

The brunet senses this too, but he doesn't comment on that. Instead, he makes his way out of the room and heads to the stairs. "C'mon Onii-san, I think you really need to take a bath."

And, for the first time since they've started their conversation, Ryohei actually takes notice of his sweaty condition. As he follows his friend upstairs, he merely laughs and exclaims that sweat is extremely what a true man is about.

With each passing comment, Tsuna just smiles and shakes his head.

He could never stay mad at his brother even if he wanted to.

* * *

**A/N:** So... Hibari and Mukuro are up next.

Reborn, Lambo and Chrome are also going to have a part in the next chapter... though they won't be romantically interested in Nana. That'd just be weird :(

Anyways, review guys. I'd really like to know what you think. Plus, reviews seriously motivate me :)

(I'd also really appreciate it if you guys actually listened to my request instead of blatantly ignoring it (: )


	2. Second were the lunatics

**A/N:** Hey guys ^^. Guess what? I finally updated, haha! My internet's been REALLY crappy lately so I haven't really been on as much as I'd have liked...

Thanks for all the awesome reviews, faves and alerts! You guys are the best!

A super big thank you to; **Blaze** (Aw, thanx for being my first reviewer and haha, Iemitsu finding out would be awesome :) ), **Neristhaed**, **Orithyea**, **soemone**, **MakaMaka**, **anom **(Oh, Wow. I can not believe you think of me that way *blushes*. Your complement definitely had me grinning like a fool haha!), **detrametal**, **heitan**, **monophonic**, **YamadaHikari** and **MisanthropicGoddess. **

Anyway, here's the second chapter. It was supposed to be the end but I decided to cut it down since I noticed I was about 5000+ words. Though, I have no problem with long chapters, I figured I should cut you guys some slack, ne? (Plus, this will give me some more time to check out the last part better. You know... edit it and stuff :) )

**Disclamer: **Pfft, I don't need one. Isn't that right, doctor? See? Even my psychiadrist agrees with me. :)

_**Warning:** _Meh, nothing but the usual.

* * *

Ever since the day he learnt the art of beating people senseless with a pair of tonfa, Hibari has never been absent.

So, when the Disciplinary Committee announces that their chairman is unable to attend on that particular Friday because he's become ill, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition tells him that something is very, very wrong.

However, unlike him, his friends aren't worried at all.

"Che, it's about time." Gokudera says, sounding very much like a person who's been waiting for such a thing to happen his whole life. Yamamoto on the other hand, simply laughs as he settles down on his own seat behind the Storm guardian, happily making a comment of his own. "It's kind of strange don't you think? I always thought Hibari-san was the type that would come to school even if he was on his deathbed!"

Tsuna doesn't say anything but he agrees with Yamamoto wholeheartedly.

Thankfully, the day passes off quite peacefully and terror-free for Tsuna, and he's never been happier. But as he walks home after school, an uneasy feeling that he can't explain to his friends, no matter how much he wants to, slowly washes over him.

He chooses to ignore it.

Somewhere along the way though, Gokudera is forced to leave Tsuna and Yamamoto because he's being stalked by Shittopi, and as soon as the Storm guardian runs into hiding, Yamamoto receives a call from his baseball coach- something to do with late afternoon practice- and although unrelated, each of the sudden interruptions cause Tsuna to return home alone that day.

When he arrives at his house, he is surprised to find the place eerily quiet. There are no telltale signs of Lambo's bombings and no poisonous fumes emanating from the kitchen. "Hello?" Tsuna asks as he stalks into the living room silently, because that is the first place his Intuition makes him want to go to. "Eh?! H-H-Hibari-san?!" Is all he manages to scream when his eyes land on the only person in the room.

Without flinching at Tsuna's ear-piercing volume, Hibari shoots him a hard glare from his position on the sofa, definitely irritated. "Shut up, herbivore."

Tsuna notes that his Cloud guardian looks pale, almost too pale, and he is immediately reminded of the announcement Kusakabe had made in the morning. "Are you sick Hibari-san?"

Hibari ignores him in favor of reaching for the remote on the coffee table and changing the channel.

He never answers stupid questions.

Once Tsuna realizes that Hibari won't even bother answering him, he decides to ask him something else. "What are you doing here?" No matter how hard he tries, he can't think of a single reason as to why his Cloud guardian would suddenly decide to come over at his place in favor of going to school- even if he's sick. As far as he knows, Hibari would rather die than miss biting undisciplined students to death.

The prefect simply stares blankly at Tsuna for a moment before he promptly turns back to the television, ignoring him yet again.

The herbivore is really starting to make him mad.

Before Tsuna can endanger his life any further by asking another question, Nana enters the room, holding up a large tray carrying various medicine bottles. As she sets the items on the coffee table, she takes notice of her son and smiles. "Ara, Tsu-kun? You're back early." She says absentmindedly as she shakes one of the syrup bottles. Once she is done, she opens it and pours the liquid into a spoon before turning to face Hibari. "There's food in the microwave if your hungry…"

Tsuna doesn't listen to his mother as she tells him about his lunch, since he is too busy being shocked by what he's seeing.

Nana is holding up the medicine-filled spoon in front of Hibari, Namimori's most _prideful_, violent, ruthless person. Tsuna wants to scream, to tell her to run as far away as she can, because Hibari is sure to bite her to death for even thinking about doing such a degrading thing to him, but what happens next almost gives him cardiac arrest.

Hibari opens his mouth and drinks the medicine from the offered spoon, willingly.

And, as if he truly intends to kill Tsuna by heart failure, he adds a soft 'thank you' when he is done.

Oblivious to her son's impending heart attack, Nana merely smiles at Hibari and ruffles his hair. "Don't mention it Kyoya-kun."

By now, Tsuna is sure that the only reason he's still standing is because of sheer willpower. Nobody has ever done that to Hibari (and lived to see the light of day again), so his mother being alive- and unscathed- after doing such a thing is definitely a miracle.

After helping Hibari drink four more different doses of medication, Nana puts down the spoon and checks if he has a fever by reaching out and touching his forehead. Her brows furrow in disappointment when she feels a heat that's far too high to be considered normal, and she swiftly makes her way out of the room, muttering something about wet clothes and water-filled basins as she walks out.

As soon as his mother exits the room, Tsuna takes the chance to freak out.

"This can't be happening! Don't tell me you like my mother too?!" He is not surprised when his Cloud guardian looks at him in the same way he would expect someone to look at a fly because he would have done the same thing if someone asked him such a question. However, the brunet is considerably shocked when Hibari decides to answer.

"Nana-san… is not like other herbivores."

The Decimo blinks. "Excuse me?"

Hibari glares at him, but still reiterates nonetheless. "Nana-san isn't like any other herbivore I've seen before." The look in his eyes softens as he speaks, and he involuntarily turns to stare at the direction Nana left from. "She understands me."

The unspoken 'I think… I'm in love' that lingers after that statement is pretty clear, even to romance-deprived teenager like Tsuna.

The brunet stares questioningly at the heavens once Hibari's done, and wonders just when and how he became some sort of love guru for his friends. "Where are the others?" He finally asks as he tries to change the subject. He definitely does not need to hear his guardian talk about the future he's planned for himself and Nana.

"The baby left with the poison herbivore."

"What about Lambo?" Tsuna doesn't ask about I-Pin and Fuuta because they have gone to China and Italy (respectively) for the week. He silently thanks God for such a mercy.

The Cloud guardian lets out a raspy cough before he smirks, immense cruelty emanating from his form. "I locked him in the pantry."

"What?! And mum just let you?!"

"Shut up, herbivore." Hibari's glare is back now. "She thinks he's at the park."

At the park? Just what kind of lies has this boy fed his mother?

"He would have been a nuisance. I did what I had to do." The prefect states coolly. "He would have interrupted my time with Nana-san. I will let him out at midnight when we're done."

"Just what will you be doing with my mother till Midnight?!"

Hibari smirks, but doesn't answer, and Tsuna, being the loving, protective son that he is, decides that it is time to let his Cloud guardian know he is against him. "I don't want you-"

"Don't you dare order me, herbivore."

Tsuna immediately shuts up.

He never knew a sick person could sound so dangerous.

Figuring that prolonging his stay in the living room any further would lead to a ridiculously high number of broken bones, Tsuna backs away, slowly, and once he's sure he's at a safe distance, he makes a run for it. But before he's far from earshot, he hears Hibari say, "You don't have to worry small animal. I won't do anything to Nana-san. I respect her as if she were my own mother."

As the Decimo heads to his room, he can't help but smile.

His Cloud guardian may be extremely violent and unreasonably ruthless at times, but Tsuna knows that no matter what, Hibari Kyoya always keeps his word.

* * *

Mukuro is shameless.

That's all Tsuna thinks when he finds the Mist guardian hitting on his mother, in her room, at two in the morning.

He and Lambo are heading downstairs for a midnight snack when they first hear an all-too-familiar laugh coming from Nana's room. The two share a look before quickly moving closer to the door and pressing their ears on the wood.

"Kufufufu, you're just as dazzling as always Nana-chan."

Tsuna's eyes widen. _Mukuro?_

Nana giggles and says something in response, but her words aren't as discernible as the Mist guardian's. And as soon as she stops talking, Mukuro speaks once more, "Your just saying that. A wonderful woman like you doesn't deserve to sleep on a cold, lonely bed. If you don't mind… I'd be more than happy to come over and help you keep it warm kufufufu."

Although Lambo is too young to understand the underlying meanings behind the illusionist's words, he still becomes uncomfortable, but before he can push the door open and throw a grenade at the Pineapple creep, Tsuna kicks the door with a force that sends it smacking onto the adjacent wall, almost loosening it from its hinges.

The brunet's jaw drops at the sight that greets him.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" He yells as he stares at the teen looming over his mother's bed with nothing but contempt. Mukuro doesn't seem to be embarrassed at what he's doing because he merely smiles at his boss as he calmly sits on the bed. "Kufufufu, is that how you greet a guest Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"What kind of guest comes over past midnight?!" Tsuna nearly pulls his hair in frustration as he screams. All he wanted to do was to go downstairs with Lambo and grab a snack before heading back to sleep. He never signed up for this.

The Mist guardian simply laughs before moving to sit closer to Nana. "I was just around the area," Tsuna wonders what on earth a teen of Mukuro's age would be doing in the streets at such a time, but he says nothing as the illusionist continues, "so I decided to come pay you a visit." Mukuro happily gestures for the window as if what he's just done is not classified as breaking and entering. He then stares intensely at Tsuna's mother after he says the last line, and the Decimo has to force himself from groaning out loud.

Just what is it about his mother that attracts insane men? _Who's next? Xanxus? _

"As I was saying Nana-chan, you shouldn't be sleeping by yourself. Just think about all the… bad things that could happen to you while you're all alone." The Decimo's mother giggles because she thinks Mukuro is joking, but Tsuna blanches. Mukuro would never think of raping his mother… right?

"You're such a sweetie Mukuro-kun." Nana states as she buries herself further into her pillows. For some reason, she doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she's conversing a heterochromatic teenager that just entered her room through a window. "You really don't have to worry though. If anything-"

"I, the great Lambo-sama will protect maman!" Lambo exclaims as he jumps onto the bed, his previous urge for a snack already forgotten.

Nana laughs at the child's enthusiasm, and eagerly lets him snuggle closer to her under the sheets. "Well, you don't have to worry now Mukuro-kun," she smiles at the illusionist, unaware of how her 'messed-up hair' appearance is turning him on, "Lambo-kun is here to protect me. Why don't you spend the night in Tsu-kun's room? It's pretty late right now anyways. You'll head back home tomorrow, okay?"

"If you insist." The smile on Mukuro's face is creepier than usual, and his eyes shine with nothing but hate for the young Bovino.

"Um… Let's go Mukuro." Tsuna pulls on the Mist guardian's sleeve as he leads him out of the room. "You heard mum. Lambo… will protect her." He has to take his Mist guardian somewhere far away from Lambo, before he decides to murder the child on the spot.

When they exit Nana's room, the Decimo doesn't take the Mist guardian to his bedroom like he's supposed to. Instead, he leads him downstairs, to the living room, where he proceeds to accuse, interrogate and yell at Mukuro until his throat is soar.

"Are you done?" The illusionist asks after the brunet's tirade is over. Tsuna glares hatefully at the older teen, and he doesn't even bother to dignify his question with an answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Mukuro says as he sits down on the sofa and places his feet on the coffee table. "Listen, Vongola. My infatuation with Nana-chan is absolutely innocent-" Tsuna doesn't believe him because there is definitely nothing innocent about Mukuro, "-so there is nothing to worry about."

From personal experience, Tsuna can tell that his Mist guardian is lying, but that doesn't stop him from asking, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course. I respect Nana-chan as if she were my own- no, not like that since… well, I killed my mother kufufufu… But you get the point right?" Tsuna hardly bats an eye when Mukuro says that- even though he knows that anyone who laughs as they reminisce killing their parent is clearly insane. In some way though, that is okay since he and the entire Vongola Famiglia, have come to accept that the tenth generation male Mist guardian is, by all means, a lunatic.

"Do you promise to never try to do anything inappropriate with my mum?" Tsuna asks, rubbing one of his eyes as a yawn escapes him. Damn, he really needs to go to bed.

"I promise." Mukuro doesn't miss a beat when he responds to his boss's request, and the Decimo just knows that there is something wrong, but since he's too tired, he decides to leave it be and head back to his room. Mukuro follows the younger teen, and within a few minutes, he's sleeping on the bed and the brunet is on the floor.

Tsuna feels cheated at the arrangement.

But since he's too sleepy to question anything, he lets it slide, and it's only a matter of time before he surrenders himself to the world of slumber.

In the morning, he wakes up happy.

He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling it has something to do with the promise Mukuro made to him the night before. However, his happiness is short-lived when he catches Mukuro talking to Lambo in the corridor.

He should have known.

Mukuro is a filthy, filthy liar.

"So, you will be taking a bath with Nana-chan this morning… Isn't that right Cow-brat?" Mukuro's lifting Lambo by the collar of his cow print jumpsuit as he asks his question- though to any outsider, it is clearly an interrogation. Scared, the Lightning guardian can do nothing but nod in response as a weak 'yes' escapes his lips. "Kufufufu, good. Now, close your eyes and don't make a sound…" A trident materializes and Mukuro releases the child in favor of grabbing his weapon.

"Mukuro!"

"Oh, good morning, Vongola." The Mist guardian greets with a smile, seemingly unworried at being caught trying to stab a child with his trident. When he doesn't hear a response from his boss, he decides to elaborate on his actions. "Kufufufu, don't mind me. Lambo and I are just playing-" Tsuna has a feeling that the only reason Mukuro reincarnated so many times is because hell kept kicking him out. "-I'll be taking over his body for a while. Nothing serious."

Tsuna panics. "What the- You're not-"

Mukuro doesn't even bother to listen to Tsuna. He simply strikes the boy's arm with his trident and smiles as he asks, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Before Lambo can cry though, the illusionist pulls out a few sweets from his pocket and casually tosses them at the bleeding child, "Here." The Lightning guardian sniffles as he accepts the candies, and it doesn't look like he'll start crying soon.

Tsuna stares at the scene, horrified.

Surely, Mukuro is the only person on the planet that can stab a child and get away with it by simply bribing them with candy.

"Lambo-kun! I-Pin!" Nana calls out, her voice coming from the direction of her bedroom. "It's bath time!"

With a smile that is not supposed to be shown to children unless nightmares are the desired result, Mukuro grabs Lambo and disappears. It takes Tsuna a few seconds to register what his sick guardian intends to do before he runs rushing to his mother's room. Once again, the poor door is kicked open, but this time, instead of surviving, one out of the three hinges supporting it breaks, leaving it loosely hanging from the frame.

Nana stops on her tracks. "Tsu-kun?"

"Mum! Don't!" Tsuna runs towards her and grabs Lambo. "This isn't Lambo! It's Mukuro!"

Stunned, the brunette looks at her son as if he's grown a second head for a few seconds before laughing at her son's wild imagination. Realizing that his mother thinks he's joking or going crazy (he's not quite sure), Tsuna blushes from embarrassment and quickly rephrases his statement. "I mean… uh… You can have I-Pin. I'll… give Lambo a bath."

"But-"

"I really want to do it." Tsuna stresses. He leaves Nana's bedroom as soon as he says that, running to his bathroom with Lambo in his arms. "Kufufufu, you really want to do it eh?"

"Shut up." Is all Tsuna says before tossing the possessed boy into the bathtub.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it guys. Like I said, I broke it down 'cause it seemed too long. Next chapie (which involves Chrome, Lambo and Reborn reacting to the situation) will be out soon. I hope.

Now... er... please review. (C'mon, don't make me beg :( )

(I'd also really appreciate it if you guys actually listened to my request instead of blatantly ignoring it (: )


	3. Then came the finishing blow

**A/N: **Hey, guys! :) Sorry for the wait. Life happened. Anyway, I'd like to thank all those who added this to their favourites and/or alerts. ^^ (It means so much to me), but an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed. Namely:

**MisanthropicGoddess**, **heitan**, **LeoInuyuka**, **ThePicturesqueSkyline**, **Gallifreyan Annihilator**, **MakaMaka**, **YamadaHikari**, , **CieloFiamme** (I know I already sent you a review reply... but still ^^. I can't believe my answer was right. I haven't watched Young Justice in a while and Robin was the only one that I remembered saying something like that :D), **Loca8892** (Wow, can't believe you reviewed both chapters... Thanx. That was one hell of a surprise XD), **Harlett**, **The lone cloud**, **ezcap1st** and **painxsmile**.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR- or anything for that matter :/

_**Warning**_: The usual. Language, violence, random shit that only happens in KHR e.t.c.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with that man?! Is he fucking blind?!"

"Maa, maa, I'm sure there's a reason he's doing such a thing."

"I EXTREMELY agree!"

"If you don't keep quiet now, I'll bite you all to death." Everyone remains quiet after the prefect's threat, but even he finds himself secretly agreeing with the Storm guardian as well. The herbivore on TV really is acting stupid.

"Kufufufu, you people have no experience when it comes to suicide." Mukuro states condescendingly, shaking his head as he stares at his fellow guardians with pity. Apparently, he, for one reason or another, is definitely experienced with such matters. "The man isn't being idiotic. He's merely putting up the wrong facts so that the killer may fall into a false sense of security before-"

"You think Clara was killed?"

"Of course, doggy-kun." Mukuro smiles at Gokudera in a way that insinuates that he's only calling him an affectionate nickname and not the male equivalent of 'bitch'. "If it were a suicide, she'd have obviously chosen the clearest path towards the ground. No use jumping if you have obstacles to block your descent- it'll just be more painful or if you're unlucky, you'd end up surviving. The murderer probably finished her off before tossing her body over a random edge on the roof to cover his tracks. The fool should have paid attention to where he threw her."

There is nothing but silence after the Italian's brief explanation.

Yamamoto, the calmest of the group, is the first one to get over his shock. So, with a nervous smile, he faces the blunette and asks, "Have you seen this movie before?" No matter how he- or any of the other guardians- look at it, the only way Mukuro can actually talk about the outcome of the crime movie their watching so precisely is if he's seen it before the rest of them. However, when the Mist guardian shakes his head and responds with a, 'kufufufu, no', they are only left with one conclusion.

Mukuro must have committed suicide in one of his past lives.

* * *

Tsuna was used to his life always being on the downside, but when he ends up receiving the beating of his lifetime in his bedroom while his guardians watch a movie in his living room (downstairs), he feels that maybe the universe is just hating on him.

"I'm telling you Reborn! They said they won't do anythi-"

The hit man simply kicks his student on the groin to shut him up. When Tsuna groans and doubles over in pain, Reborn does nothing but smirk; pity, guilt and remorse being the last things on his mind. "And you trusted them? You're truly dumber than I thought."

"You're the one whose always insisting on trusting my famiglia!"

Reborn nods, but not before kicking Tsuna's back a few times. "Of course. But Maman's honor is a stake so you're supposed to maim them and dump their bodies in the ocean. Have you learnt nothing from me?"

"Um… Reborn-san, I-I-I think boss has learnt his... um... lesson." Chrome places one of her hands on the Arcobaleno's shoulder as she speaks, even though she's aware that it's a weak attempt at calming him down. The Mist guardian knows that because of his poor judging skills, her boss made a mistake, but since she is a fair person, she believes that Reborn should release him because he has already suffered enough.

In what she hopes is a placating tone, she continues, "I-I'm sure if we all put our heads together, w-we can work something out."

"Excellent suggestion, Chrome." Reborn wholeheartedly agrees. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop him from twisting his student's arm, and like the sadist he is, he is only satisfied when Tsuna screams in pain and begs him to stop. "I take it you have an idea."

The Mist guardian looks nervous, but after a few seconds, she steels her resolve and states her suggestion. "I w-was thinking of asking the future Lambo a-a-about the situation ten years from now. If e-everything with Nana-san is okay then we don't have t-to worry right?"

Tsuna, who has now managed to wriggle his way out of Reborn's grasp, shows his agreement for the plan the only way a boy who's been beaten to a bloody pulp knows how; to groan on the floor like there's no tomorrow.

Reborn ignores him.

The hit man remains silent as he contemplates Chrome's idea, and once he's sure it will benefit their cause, he heads out of the room in search of the Lightning guardian. Within a few minutes, he returns with a semiconscious boy on his shoulders, and Tsuna knows that if he weren't in so much pain, he would have laughed at the comedic sight his brother and three year old tutor portray.

There's absolutely no discussion done after Reborn tosses the Lightning guardian on the floor. Thrusting his hand into the boy's afro, he pulls out the Ten-Year bazooka- and a few other questionable items, though, like most Lambo-related things, they all choose to ignore them. The hit man's already aimed the machine at the Bovino when Tsuna tries to stop him. "Wait Reborn! What if Lambo's in the middle of a fight?! You can't just send a half-conscious kid there!"

Reborn doesn't wait.

In fact, he doesn't even care.

Once he shoots, pink smoke instantly clouds around the young guardian, completely engulfing him until he's nothing but a blur. As usual, it clears away just as fast as it appears, leaving the Lightning guardian's seventeen year-old self absolutely exposed to whatever problems the past is going through.

"Yare, yare, I didn't think I'd be back here so soon."

Tsuna tries his best to save the remaining strands of his dignity by standing, dusting himself up and smiling, but in all honesty, he doesn't really think he's fooling anyone. "Well, neither did I."

Almost as if he hasn't beaten Lambo's younger self into unconsciousness a few minutes ago, Reborn guides the Lightning guardian to an empty chair and asks him if he'd like anything to drink.

The Bovino furrows his brows at the uncharacteristic display of hospitality, but since he doesn't want to be on Reborn's bad side, he chooses not to comment on it. Politely, he declines the offer and says that he's just had lunch.

"Lunch, eh? Did maman make it?" The hit man questions almost immediately. He's absentmindedly polishing his handgun (only God knows where it came from), and the Lightning guardian can only wonder why Reborn's pointing the weapon at him. "Uh… no. We live in Italy. Maman's back in Japan."

The Arcobaleno nods in approval, almost as if Lambo's just told him exactly what he wanted to hear. However, he doesn't stop wiping off the nonexistent dirt from his weapon. "Alone?"

"No." After answering, Lambo suddenly feels that running at that moment would be the best decision he's ever made. The way Reborn's eyes widen at his response, he knows that if he doesn't clarify soon, he'd return to his time as a 'dead cow'- so, taking a deep breath, he begins, "She's with Iemitsu-san."

"Dad's with mum?"

Unperturbed by the interruption, Lambo nods at his boss and smiles.

He doesn't have any qualms in telling them about what happens in the future because he knows that the hit man has absolutely no problems when it comes to issuing him pain if he chooses to remain silent. "Yeah. After you got into power you kick- kindly asked him to retire early. Basil's the head of CEDEF now."

At the news, Tsuna's lips quirk upwards before slowly breaking into a full-blown smile. "See Reborn. There was nothing to worry about. The others will obviously get over their crush on mum in no time." And to stress his point, he faces his Lightning guardian and nudges him gently. "Isn't that right, Lambo?"

"Yeah… sure." As he says this, the Lightning guardian scratches the back of his neck and looks at anywhere that's not Tsuna or Reborn. He may not know what they were talking about before they summoned him, but he definitely isn't stupid enough to _not_ know who the 'others' Tsuna is referring to are.

Panicked, Tsuna grabs Lambo by the collar of his shirt and asks, "Lambo?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

It would have been so easy to lie to his nii-chan and call it a day, but the repercussions he'd have to face in the future would really not be in his favor- especially since Reborn has a horrible habit of never forgiving (or forgetting) those who've wronged him in the past. "Don't worry Vongola. You... you should be happy nothing serious happened-"

"Serious?!"

"It's not a big deal." He says in hopes that it will calm the Decimo. "Iemitsu-san has always had the guardians at his mercy, but then age started slowing him down and well... when the other guardians wanted revenge, they just waited for him to lose his edge. But don't worry, he is a... very... lucky man."

"Lucky?!"

By now, Lambo is quite sure that his mouth has chosen to betray him because even though he wants to keep quiet, words just keep coming out. "Fuuta says that Iemitsu-san is ranked the number one Mafioso who's suffered from assassination attempts at the hands of his own famiglia." He sees Tsuna's panicked face so he continues, in hopes of soothing him with his next words. "He's also ranked as the only Mafioso who's ever managed to stay alive after being attacked by the Vongola Mist and Cloud guardian at the same time- but I assure you, Mukuro-nii and Hibari-nii had the best of intentions."

The questions, 'Mukuro-nii?', 'Hibari-nii?' and 'what the heck?' are on the tip of his tongue, but Tsuna pushes them back in favor of asking a more important one. "The best intentions by killing my father?!"

Sure, he doesn't really like Iemitsu, but that doesn't mean he wishes death upon him.

The man is still his father after all.

"They thought that by doing so, they'd… eliminate the competition." The taller teen explains. He then notices that his nii-chan's younger self looks like he's dying from asphyxiation so once again, he tries to comfort him. "Don't worry young Vongola, your father has been the stronger one for years. He only started slipping recently… After all, age favors no man. Besides, the worst condition your father had ever gotten into was… I probably shouldn't tell you this so never mind- but rest assured, he still has both his arms and all his fingers… and toes- oh, especially the toes. And his eyes, he almost lost-" Before he can go on with his list, he is engulfed by a cloud of pink smoke and is immediately switched with his younger self.

"Well, now that that's cleared up, I'm going to eat." Reborn states nonchalantly. Now that he has the information he wanted, he puts his weapon in his back pocket and heads towards the door, whistling a random tune as he mercilessly steps over the semi-conscious Lightning guardian on his way out.

That is all it takes to instantly remind Tsuna of what a major asshole his tutor is.

"I b-better help Lambo-kun." Chrome says timidly as she walks towards the young child and picks him up. "We'll b-be in the kitchen if you need us boss."

The Decimo nods slowly, his left hand absently waving at his Mist guardian's retreating form as she walks away with Lambo in her arms. His mind is still running over what Lambo's older self has told him and for some reason, he thinks he should try his best to keep Iemitsu far away from his guardians the next time he decides to drop by.

_Guess I still have a few years before my life falls apart though, _Tsuna thinks as he tidies up his room.

Figuring he might as well occupy his head with happy thoughts until his life goes downhill, he goes downstairs and heads straight to the living room, where he immediately throws himself onto one of the empty sofa seats next to Gokudera. Although he tries to focus on the television, his mind keeps wandering off to what Lambo's older self has told him, and it's only a matter of time before he decides to give up on watching the movie altogether.

Just why does he always have to be in the middle of such messes?

"Hey, Tsuna. Want some?" Yamamoto, who for some unfathomable reason, is seated on the same couch as Mukuro and Ryohei, gestures towards the large popcorn bowl he's holding as he asks. Without even bothering to wait for a response, the Rain guardian stands up and heads straight to where his boss and fellow guardian are seated, and hands Tsuna the bowl as he seats himself on the remaining free cushion.

Then and there, Tsuna realizes that Yamamoto is an excellent hypocrite.

Turns out, the baseball player just wanted an excuse to leave Mukuro's side. And although Tsuna feels slightly saddened at the thought of him being used as some sort of scapegoat, he doesn't really blame his friend since he would have done the same thing if he'd been in his position.

Moving to happier thoughts, the brunet notes that 'Saturday Movie Night' (as they had all agreed to name it) is probably the best idea he's ever thought of.

The 'event', if it can even be called that, is the only time his guardians put aside their differences in favor of acting like civilized human beings, much to his amazement. To an outsider, it may not look like much, but Tsuna knows that those few hours he and his guardians spend in his living room together, are enough to ensure that they'll all bond.

Somehow.

"Would any of you guys like a snack?" Nana's cheery voice interrupts the Decimo's thoughts, instantly garnering his, as well as his guardians' undivided attention.

She has practically popped out of nowhere and several platters of cookies, chips and sandwiches are balanced in her hands, precariously swinging from side to side as if they were to fall at any moment. As one, all of the guardians (excluding Tsuna), stand up to assist the brunette. The Decimo rises too- although his timing is a little late- with hopes of helping out, but Gokudera tells him not to trouble himself since it is their duty as his guardians to help his mother out.

Yeah, right.

Like Mukuro and Hibari even give a fuck about him being their boss.

Even though he knows that fact, Tsuna believes his Storm guardian because he's gullible like that. However, when he spots Mukuro's hands ghosting over Nana's thighs for a period that clearly indicates it's not an accident, he is almost attacked by a stroke. Any thoughts of a peaceful evening are thrown out of the window when he comes to realize that his Mist guardian isn't the only one determined to grope his mother in their living room.

"G-G-Guys... please..." Gokudera's always told him he has the patience of a God, though he's never truly believed him because he thought the Storm guardian was just flattering him like he always does, but only now does he finally believe his right-hand man. Any normal person would have beaten the living daylights out of all five of those perverts by now.

Groaning in frustration, Tsuna stands up and heads towards his guardians, determined to drag them away from his mother before they can feel her up anymore. He also plans to go about the situation delicately so he doesn't end up with any injuries because whether he admits it or not, he is outnumbered- five to one.

The brunet is just about to grab Ryohei by the shirt and pull him away when he hears the front door slam open, and since he can't see anything from the living room (because of the wall separating the two areas), he waits and hopes that Bianchi or Reborn will take care of the guest.

For a while, there's nothing but the sound of heavy panting, then, after what seems like forever, the newcomer growls. "Where are they?"

Tsuna pales when he realizes who the owner of the voice is. _Dad?_

"Ciaossu." Reborn greets, and although Tsuna can't see him either, he can definitely tell that the hit man is happy. "I'm glad you could make it in such short notice. They're in the living room."

Barely a second passes before the wall separating the two groups is blown up, leaving nothing but debris and a thick cloud of dust between them. A very pissed off Iemitsu and a grinning Reborn are all that appear once the dirt settles down, and almost as if driven by instinct, the guardians quickly back away from Nana and grab hold of their weapons, effectively preparing themselves for battle.

Unfazed by the deadly aura the blond beside him is emanating, Reborn clicks his tongue and shakes his head as he eyes the guilty party. "Told you they were getting a feel of Maman. They always do this- and for the record, Dame-Tsuna just let's them."

The Decimo wonders how his tutor can be so cruel- but even more than that, he wonders why the Arcobaleno sounds so damn happy when he's just single handedly signed his- and his guardians- death warrant with those few words.

When Reborn's sure Iemitsu is pissed off enough to provide him a good show, he focuses his attention towards the six teens on the living room. Smiling, he happily explains the current situation to them because to him, it's definitely something to be exited about. "I called Iemitsu a few days ago. I told him about how you guys take advantage of maman."

One of his guardians counters with a response of his own, but Tsuna doesn't bother to find out who it is since he is too focused with saving himself, as well as his mother.

Pulling Nana by her hand, Tsuna mutters a quick, 'Let's get out of here mum. Dad wants to play with my friends' and leads her out of the living room, making sure to not stop despite how much his mother wants to hug and welcome her husband home. When they are in the safety of the kitchen, the sound of explosions resounds from their living room, and not wanting her son to feel left out, Nana asks Tsuna if he wants to go play with his friends and father.

Blanching, the brunet hurriedly tells her that he's okay and that he's happy that he's finally spending some quality time with her, but before he can continue with his lies, the house is shaken by a monstrous explosion that can only be a result of Gokudera and Ryohei's combined attacks.

Tsuna stares at the direction of the battle, then his mother, and just to make sure he hasn't missed something important, he turns towards the battle once more. After a few seconds, he decides that he will help his guardians because even though they are together, they don't really stand a chance against his father. However, when he reaches the kitchen's door, the battle becomes quite visible to him, and like any human being, he freaks out at the thought of joining in on such a fight.

_But... they're... they're my guardians..._ He tries to convince himself.

As if on cue, Hibari slams his tonfa on the floor where Iemitsu is standing, but being the experienced fighter he is, the CEDEF leader dodges the attack quite easily and moves forward to punch the Cloud guardian.

Tsuna doesn't bother to see if Hibari managed to dodge the flaming fist since he's too terrified to care.

Did he really think he'd survive if he joined in on such a fray?

So with a silent, 'screw this', Tsuna turns on his heels and makes a dash for the stairs.

_I'm going to bed._

* * *

**A/N: ** Finally, I'm done ^^ hahaha! Hope you guys liked it ^^

Now, please review and tell me what you think- this is the last chapter after all =)

See ya!


End file.
